Stargazing
by UmbraTsuki
Summary: AU. Roxas and Xion visit the movies..


"Two tickets, please," Roxas told the 'lady behind the glass.' That's what he liked to call her.

"For what movie?" She seemed nicer than Roxas described...

"_Key to Worlds_," Roxas took my hand in his as he passed cash through the glass slot.

"You're supposed to let her tell you a price," I teased Roxas, while the lady was counting change.

"It's okay," Roxas grinned at me.

"Here's your change and tickets," the lady smiled and passed them beneath the glass. "Enjoy your movie."

As we walked inside, Roxas handed me my ticket. "She's so _nice_," I said. "Why do you not think so?"

"She's a robot lady, I swear," Roxas laughed.

"You're so silly," I laughed along with him and gave him a quick hug.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Roxas asked. One of his arms were still draped around my shoulders.

"Nah, it's okay," I leaned my head against his shoulder.

We walked over to the man who was taking tickets and gave him ours...then headed to the movie's showing room. It was decently filled...maybe to half of its capacity.

Roxas sat in a seat about halfway up, on the end of the row, and pointed to the one next to him. "These are the best seats." Roxas grinned.

I giggled. "Okay," I said, taking a seat next to him. "And how do you know that they're the best seats?"

"They just are," Roxas stated. "So...have you ever seen this movie, before?"

"No..." I gave him a questioning look.

"Good," Roxas said, "Because I haven't, either."

I fake-slapped his arm. "You're such a dork," I laughed. "Of course neither of us have seen this!"

"Shh," Roxas put his hand over my mouth. "The movie's starting."

I pushed his arm away, still giggling, and noticed that he was right.

It was maybe halfway through the movie that Roxas got a text message – from his mother.

"You know you're supposed to have your phone off, right?" I whispered, though a smile made its way to my face.

"It's my mom," Roxas replied. "She said we need to leave the theater... she's coming to pick us up, soon."

"But the movie's not even done..." I half-whined.

"I know," Roxas gave a guilty smile. He took my hand. "Let's go."

I stood up and walked out of the theater room with him. We headed toward the side exit. Roxas apologized.

"I'm sorry about this," Roxas stopped walking for a moment, yet kept my hand in his,

"No, it's fine..." I _was_ disappointed, but it was still nice to spend time with him. "I promise."

"Alright..." Roxas smiled softly and pulled me into a hug before we went outside. I was surprised that it was already so dark out. We'd arrived before sunset...

"Do you like stargazing?" Roxas asked, noticing that I was staring upward.

"I don't know..." I'd never really done it before, but the stars were pretty. I looked at Roxas. "Do you?"

He shrugged. "My mom said that she used to, all the time," he led me toward the curb and we sat on the edge. "The stars are nice."

"Mhmm..." I nodded. "Do you know any of the constellations?"

"The big dipper, maybe," Roxas let out a small laugh. "I can't see it tonight, though."

We sat and watched the stars. I wondered for a moment whether this was better. Simply being with Roxas, watching stars, no bothersome noise...

Roxas got another text, which kind of ruined the moment. This time, it was from his older brother, Axel.

"Axel says he's picking me up," Roxas sighed. "A couple minutes."

We both stood up at the same time. I laughed a little, and Roxas smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll see you, later."

"Yeah," I smiled. He wrapped his arms around me for a hug, and I hugged back.

"Xion?" Roxas pulled away, but kept his hands around me waist. My arms rested on his.

"Yeah?"

"I..." he looked down, pulling my hands into his hands. "I love you.."

I was startled. "I...love you, too," I replied.

The surprise in his eyes was apparent when he looked up. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean, I know that..."

"Yes," I gave him a smile. "I'm sure."

That was when we heard a horn honking. Way to ruin the moment...again. "Hey! No kissing in public!" Axel's voice came over the roar of the truck, and he turned it off. "Time to go! Are we giving Xion a ride home?"

"Of course!" Roxas called back, turning toward the truck and holding one of my hands. "Ready to go?" Roxas asked me, a smile back on his face.

"Yeah," I nodded and smiled.

I was so happy to be with him


End file.
